Run Devil Run
by vixxbitch
Summary: When you were the hottest guy in Ipswich, Massachusetts you could be considered a god. And that's how Reid Garwin looked at himself. Song FIC! "Run Devil Run" by Kesha ReidxOC ONE-SHOT!


Run Devil Run

He thought his was the biggest thing on this God given earth. The world literally revolved around him in his mind but that was just how it worked in a small town. When you were the hottest guy in Ipswich, Massachusetts you could be considered a god.

And that's how Reid Garwin looked at himself.

_I always knew you were a bad boy  
I used to think that it was cool  
You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
But now I'm coming after you_

Run, Devil, Run Run Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

He was currently leaning against one of the several pool tables at Nicky's bar in downtown Ipswich, with his best friend Tyler Simms by his side. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him. He wore dark green baggy pants, a gray sweatshirt and a black beanie over that slick blonde hair. It would've looked hot on anyone else but him.

_I never knew about your red horns  
I never saw your evil scar  
You used to be what I would live for  
But then you went and slapped my heart_

The promises that you promised  
are about as real as an air guitar  
So watch your back cuz I'm gonna steal your car

He was probably screwing people out of their money as we speak, using some freak cheat thing that automatically made him win. He thought he was the hottest piece of flesh on this planet and I'd be the very one to knock him on his ass if I had to. Which I had ever intention of doing.

I stood from my table, walking towards the pool table slowly. Here's my chance.

_You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey  
I wish I'd known right from the start  
that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run  
Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run_

I hated watching his ego in action. But I had every intent of knocking it down a few notches…or completely off the scale. I just wanted him _gone. _He was the bane of my existence and I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of screwing me over. I'd seen him during puberty and that infamous "bedroom voice" of his wasn't so bedroom-y when it cracked every few words. Talk about blackmail.

_Now that you're living with the vampires  
You better get yourself a gun  
I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir  
I'll string you up to have some fun_

Run, Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run

"Well, lookie what we've got here, Baby Boy." Reid's eyes washed over my body before he looked up at his best friend. Tyler smirked a little, shaking his head.

"Give it a rest, man." Baby Boy sighed, running a hand through his black spikes.

Hey, the kid was right. Hot Stuff here needed to chill.

Reid rolled those blue eyes, which had that ever-present "come hither" look to them. It might've worked on any other girl at Nicky's but not on me. I'd been screwed over a few times too many by this blonde "god".

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mena?" Reid asked, leaning down on the table and propping his chin up into his hand. His eyes skimmed over every inch of my body and I cursed myself for wearing my red tank top and denim miniskirt tonight of all nights.

I crossed my arms, blocking the "view" from him. "I'd like to talk to you. _Alone._" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He cocked a blonde eyebrow up at me before he straightened up, handing his cue to Tyler. "I'll be back soon, Baby Boy."

I turned around, knowing he was following me as I led him toward the back door of Nicky's.

_You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey  
I wish I'd known right from the start  
that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run _

_Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run_

As soon as the door shut behind us, I felt my body get slammed into the side of Nicky's. Reid stood two inches from me, his hands holding my hips against the wall.

"You're trying to blow our secret, aren't you?" He grinned darkly down at me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. If Baby Boy finds out, you know the boys will too. We're supposed to hate each other and you're makin' that very hard by comin' around here wearing clothes like that, baby."

I smirked, licking my lips before I grinned. "Wouldn't that just be something to bring down that big ego of yours? I'd love to see that sight,"

He chuckled, low in his throat, and I actually felt my heart accelerate in excitement. "Such a smart ass. You're lucky that you're hot as hell and that I love you." He pressed his lips to mine, intent on having a full-blown make out session then but I broke away, my lips mere centimeters from his.

"Mmm. I love you, too, Garwin." I smiled, running my hands down his huge chest. "But we've got some serious business to handle. You're Ascending in a week and I saw you Use at least 5 times in the past 20 minutes. You need to knock it off or Caleb _and _I will have your ass."

He rolled his eyes, ducking his head to bury his face in my neck. He placed hot kisses all over my jugular, even dipping his head more to run his tongue over my collarbone. "I know, baby, I know. I just figured I'd goof off until it got serious."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't here it. "I'm serious, Reid. I can't lose you and I know if I do, it'll be from you Using. Have you forgotten what happened to William?"

He pulled away, nodding sadly before his eyes flashed up to mine. "Mena, I promise I'm going to straighten up. If I have to stop Using to keep you then I'll do it. I can't live without you."

My heart thudded in my chest from his words and I kissed him once, sweetly. "I know, honey. I love you so much for just considering that. I know how hard it is for you." I removed his beanie, sticking it in the pocket of his hoodie so I could run my hands through the smooth hair on his head.

_I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk  
I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk  
You better sail off to the seven seas  
There's not enough room for you and for me  
(once again if you would please,  
"There's not enough room for you and for me")_

He smiled, licking his lips once before they were on mine. His arms wound around my waist, pulling me to his rock-hard body and I snaked my arms around his broad shoulders, moaning into the kiss. We hardly ever had moments like these, when were alone since he hung with the boys so much. Except for the few make out sessions we'd had here or in the Hummer or in the woods at the Dells, I acted like I hated him around my friends and the other Sons. I hated watching other girls throw themselves at Reid and I hated watching him act like he was interested. But he never slept with any of them, much to their dismay. Personally, they can suck it.

His warm tongue probed at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing it entrance into my mouth as it massaged over my own. I let out another moan and my back was practically smashed into that damned wall again.

After a few more minutes, I broke away from him reluctantly. "You've gotta be getting back or Ty'll come looking for you." I breathed, kissing his lips once.

He nodded, hugging me tightly to his chest. "One day, I'll have the balls to tell your brother that I'm in love with you, I promise. And when that happens, we'll be together forever."

A small smile broke out on my lips. "Promise?"

He grinned before he took the black ring off his right ring finger, sliding it onto my middle finger. "I promise, baby." He stooped, kissing me softly and sweetly. "I've gotta run but I'll text you when I get back to the dorm tonight. Love you, babe!" He grinned as he jogged back up the stairs to Nicky's, leaving me breathless in the alleyway of Nicky's.

I smiled before I followed him in a few minutes later, heading back to my table to sit with my girls and my big brother, Pogue Parry, acting like I hadn't been making out with the blonde Son of Ipswich.

Even though he was the only thing on my mind.

_You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey  
I wish I'd known right from the start  
that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run _

_Devil, Run, Run, Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: I've recently discovered Ke$ha's unrelased song "Run Devil Run" and this idea hit me instantly :) I love Reid Garwin and this storyline so I hope you would too :)_**

__**Credit goes to Ke$ha for this awesome song :)**


End file.
